marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
2010
Esta es una cronología de los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en el año 2010. 2010 Enero 21 *Nick Fury envía a un equipo de SEALs de las Fuerzas Armada de los Estados Unidos para abordar un barco controlado por los Diez Anillos en el puerto de Adén. Sin embargo, Iron Man aparece de repente y ataca a los terroristas, matándolos y salvando a los SEALs.Iron Man 2: Nick Fury: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Stark vuelve a su mansión e informa a Pepper Potts sobre los recientes acontecimientos. Febrero 18 *Mientras que Tony Stark continúa operando como Iron Man, él trae un período de paz relativa y se le acredita con la estabilización de las relaciones Este-Oeste, mientras que mantiene un estilo de vida fiestera.Iron Man 2: Nick Fury: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. 22 *El objetivo principal de Tony Stark en sus operaciones como Iron Man son los Diez Anillos, que están en Pavlodar, Kabul y el Golfo de Aden. Él salva a un aviador en el Congo que estaba probando un vehículo diseñado por Justin Hammer bajo las órdenes de Thaddeus Ross. Sin embargo, Stark se da cuenta de que el núcleo de paladio de su Reactor Arc lo está envenenando lentamente, y mientras busca una cura, mantiene su condición en secreto. Marzo 19 *Los sujetos de prueba son elegidos para el Proyecto T.A.H.I.T.I., y se someten a los ensayos. Sus resultados se controlan durante las siguientes semanas.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.07: The Writing on the Wall 30 *Se publica el primer video promocional para la próxima "Stark Expo 2010" en Flushing Meadows, Nueva York, que comenzará el 7 de mayo de 2010. Un sitio web es puesto en marcha para acompañar el anuncio de promoción de la exposición - la primera Stark Expo desde 1974.Stark Expo 2010 Better Living Through Technology *Junto con el sitio y el primer video, Stark Expo 2010 lanza un antiguo video promocional de Stark Expo 74, la última Expo hasta ahora, anunciándolo como un "sueño de mañana, realizado hoy", y con Howard Stark. El video antiguo invita a los espectadores a unirse a ellos para la apertura de abril de 1974.Stark Expo 1974 Abril 5 *En Melbourne, Australia, Cordco filma su presentación anual de producto. El director ejecutivo Karl Oakley demuestra un extintor sónico, adaptado de la tecnología Mark IV para la próxima Stark Expo 2010.Cordco A Subsidiary of Stark Industries 5 *AccuTech publica su video para Stark Expo 2010, en el que el CEO Charles Healey presenta el Exoskeleton HazTech, que es discutido por Klaus Haas, jefe de Investigación y Desarrollo, explicando sus usos con fines de rehabilitación.Stark Expo 2010 AccuTech 12 *158 días desde su último "incidente", Bruce Banner tiene un accidente que hace que una gota de su sangre caiga en una botella de refresco. Él envía una muestra de su sangre a Samuel Sterns, quien realiza otros experimentos con ella fuera del análisis que Banner necesita.The Incredible Hulk 17 *Cordco lanza el vídeo de su presentación en Melbourne 12 días antes, el cuarto video publicado para Stark Expo 2010. 21 *Los sujetos de prueba para el Proyecto T.A.H.I.T.I. empiezan a volverse locos. Se toma la decisión de alterar sus recuerdos para que no tengan que vivir con sus traumas, pero en el proceso tuvieron que darles recuerdos falsos y nuevas identidades. La agente Rebecca Stevens es declarada muerta de cáncer, y dada una nueva vida como "Janice Robbins". 23 *Stark-Fujikawa lanza el último vídeo en la preparación de la inauguración de Stark Expo 2010 en una quincena, demostrando la realidad virtual en las gafas Heads Up Display "Stark HUD 2020" en las calles de Tokio, y filmando las reacciones de los usuarios impresionados.Fujikawa A Stark Industries Subsidiary Mayo 7 *La Stark Expo 2010 tiene su ceremonia de apertura, y se debe a continuación, ejecutar durante un año, seguido de una ceremonia de clausura.Iron Man 2 *Stark es convocado a una audiencia del senado al día siguiente. 8 *Tony Stark se presenta ante el Comité de Servicios Armados del Senado en su audiencia sobre el programa de Defensa de los Trajes Armados. Estos son presididos por el Senador de Pensilvania Stern, quien le insta a dar el traje de Iron Man, construido hace seis meses, al ejército, y llama al Teniente Coronel James Rhodes y el CEO de Hammer Industries, Justin Hammer, para testificar contra él. Stark se niega a renunciar a la demanda, señalando que aunque Corea del Norte e Irán están trabajando para replicar la tecnología, están a años de poder hacerlo. También revela que Hammer Industries ha tenido su parte en los fracasos, lo que llevó a la cancelación de los contactos de Hammer Industries con el Departamento de Defensa. 12 *Con 362 días restantes (incluidos) de la Expo, Stark nombra a Pepper Potts como nueva presidenta y CEO de Stark Industries. *En Rusia, un agente de los Diez Anillos suministra la asistencia de Ivan Vanko para infiltrarse en el Gran Premio de Mónaco. *Natalia Romanoff recibe órdenes de Nick Fury para ir encubierta en Stark Industries.Iron Man 2: Black Widow: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. 14 *'Emboscada en Rio de Janeiro': La unidad de Thaddeus Ross, tras haber trasladado a Bruce Banner en la planta embotelladora, atacan Rocinha bajo el mando de Emil Blonsky. Bruce se transforma en Hulk, rompiendo su racha de 190 días sin un "incidente", derrota al equipo y escapa. 15 *Bruce Banner despierta en Guatemala y decide viajar de regreso a la Universidad de Culver para ver si aún quedan datos sobre su proyecto original. Durante los próximos diecisiete días él viaja a través de América Central y los Estados Unidos hacia Willowdale, Virginia. 19 *James Rhodes intenta negociar un acuerdo entre Tony Stark y el Pentágono. Mientras Rhodes y Stark discuten, Stark desafía a Rhodes a probar uno de sus trajes de Iron Man. Rhodes acepta y utiliza el Mark II, discutiendo con Iron Man durante el vuelo. Cuando regresan a la Mansión de Stark, y Rhodes se quita la armadura, deja en claro no dejar que Stark lo ponga a elegir entre su amistad y su deber. Diciendo en su salida, que ambos sabían como iba a terminar.Iron Man 2 Adaptation 20 *Banner hace su camino a través de Chiapas, México. 21 *Tony Stark firma unos papeleo para transferir el poder a Pepper, y conoce a su nueva asistente personal, "Natalie Rushman". 22 *Tony Stark termina de ensamblar el Mark V. 23 *'Duelo de Mónaco': En el Circuito de Mónaco, Stark sustituye al piloto del equipo Stark DiFilipo en la Carrera G. Iván Vanko lo ataca entre las vueltas 16 y 17 por el puerto. Él entonces utiliza la Mark V para vencer a Vanko. *Más tarde esa noche, Stark visita a Vanko en prisión antes de volar de regreso a los Estados Unidos con Pepper. 24 *El Senador Stern aparece en los canales de noticias para apoyar el control militar de la armadura de Iron Man. *Justin Hammer orquesta la fuga de Ivan Vanko de la cárcel para que él trabaje en el programa de trajes-armas para Hammer Industries. *Justin Hammer e Ivan Vanko llegan a la sede de Hammer Industries en Nueva York. Vanko comienza a renovar los propios prototipos de traje de batalla de Hammer en aviones teledirigidos no tripulados y controlados a distancia. *La especulación de los medios continúa sobre la aptitud de Tony Stark para seguir como Iron Man. James Rhodes intenta convencerlo para que entregue los trajes de Iron Man a las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos, pero él lo sigue rechazando. 29 *'Duelo en la Mansión de Tony Stark': Nick Fury es informado de que Tony Stark tiene 72 horas de vida debido a su envenenamiento por paladio. En el cumpleaños de Stark, él está inconsolable por su incapacidad para resolver su dilema de envenenamiento por paladio y se emborracha, lo que lleva a una confrontación con James Rhodes, quien se pone la armadura Mark II. La lucha destroza una parte de la mansión, y Rhodes se va con el Mark II. *Bruce Banner ha pasado por las aduanas estadounidenses, y hay informes de "disturbios atmosféricos" en la región del Sudeste. Cuando se le entrega el litio para retardar los efectos de la condición de Stark, Fury decide encontrarlo para entregárselo, y ordena al agente Jasper Sitwell seguir a Banner.The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week 30 *Jane Foster contacta a Erik Selvig, quien vuela a Nuevo México para ayudarla a monitorear los disturbios atmosféricos. Su mensaje es interceptado por S.H.I.E.L.D.Thor *En Asgard, la coronación de Thor es interrumpida repentinamente cuando Odín detecta un robo en su cámara. Ellos descubren como culpables a los Gigantes de Escarcha, y el Destructor los mata. Thor se enfurece por lo que vio como un acto de guerra. *James Rhodes vuela a la base de la Fuerza Aérea Edwards y entrega el Mark II al ejército. Nick Fury encuentra a Tony Stark, le inyecta con litio y lo limita a arresto domiciliario. Natalie Rushman revela ser Natalia Romanoff, una agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. *El general Meade ordena a Justin Hammer que mejore la armadura Mark II con armamento nuevo, pero Rhodes secretamente elimina el Reactor Arc del traje. *Stark visita a Pepper en Stark Industries, donde menciona que Hammer hará una presentación en la Stark Expo mañana. Al regresar a casa, Stark hace un avance intuitivo sobre cómo solucionar su problema de paladio a través de la creación de un nuevo elemento teorizado por su padre. *'Ataque en Jotunheim': Thor, Sif, Loki y los Tres Guerreros viajan a Jotunheim para buscar justicia por las acciones de los Gigantes de Hielo. Una pelea estalla entre los Asgardianos y los Gigantes de Hielo, pero Odín llega montando a Sleipnir para acabar con la pelea. 31 *Volviendo a Asgard, Odín regaña a Thor por sus actos imprudentes, despojándolo de su poder divino y expulsándolo de Asgard. *Nick Fury reasigna al agente Phil Coulson de monitorear a Tony Stark para investigar la actividad atmosférica en Nuevo México. Coulson sale esa tarde. *Stark construye un pequeño Acelerador de Partículas para crear el elemento usando equipo de propiedad del Proyecto P.E.G.A.S.U.S. *17 días después de la Emboscada en Río de Janeiro, Bruce Banner llega a la Universidad de Culver. Ve a Betty Ross, pero no se acerca a ella. *'Batalla en la Stark Expo': La presentación de Stark Expo de Justin Hammer es secuestrada por Ivan Vanko, quien utiliza a los drones para atacar a la multitud. Tony Stark vuela a la Expo para detener a Vanko, derrotando a los Hammer Droides con la ayuda de Rhodes (llevando la armadura "Máquina de Guerra" mejorada), Black Widow y Harold Hogan. Vanko es asesinado en una explosión, mientras que Hammer es arrestado por ayudar a escapar Vanko de prisión. Stark vuela con Potts a una zona segura, donde se besan y comienzan una relación romántica. Rhodes decide quedarse con la armadura de Máquina de Guerra para sí mismo. *'Escaramuza en la Sede de Hammer Industries': Antes de abandonar Hammer Industries, Natalia Romanoff descarga toda la información almacenada en la unidad central de Hammer y destruye la instalación. *Phil Coulson llega a un puesto avanzado de S.H.I.E.L.D. en Roswell, Nuevo México, para reunir su equipo de agentes. *Jane Foster, Erik Selvig y Darcy Lewis detectan un posible puente Einstein-Rosen en el desierto cercano y descubren al impío Thor en su epicentro. Esto provoca un comportamiento agresivo en Darcy, que lo somete con un tazer y lo transportan a un hospital local. *Banner visita a su viejo amigo y dueño de la pizzería Stanley Lieber para ocultarse. Lieber le ofrece el dormitorio de arriba de la tienda de Pizza Shop. *En su camino de Roswell a Puente Antiguo, Coulson evita un robo a mano armada en una gasolinera.Marvel One-Shot: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer Junio 1 *Nick Fury manda a Clinton Barton a Puente Antiguo, Nuevo México para ayudar a Phil Coulson. *En Puente Antiguo, un hombre local descubre el martillo de Thor, Mjolnir, en un cráter a unos 50 kilómetros al oeste de la ciudad. Incapaz de levantarla, él llama a varias otras personas para intentarlo. Jane Foster ayuda a Thor a escapar del hospital donde está detenido y lo lleva de vuelta a su lugar de trabajo. *Coulson llega a Nuevo México y descubre la posición del Mjolnir. S.H.I.E.L.D. rápidamente pone el área en cuarentena y hacen un laboratorio portátil sobre el sitio para estudiar el martillo. Clinton Barton llega más tarde ese día. *Loki descubre su verdadera herencia: Laufey, el Rey de los Gigantes de Hielo, es su verdadero padre. Después de confesar la verdad, Odín se desploma y entra en sueño de Odín. Sif y los Tres Guerreros sospechan sobre la traición de Loki. *Bruce Banner se presenta como un repartidor de pizza para tener acceso a los laboratorios de computación de la Universidad de Culver. En el camino, es accidentalmente visto por Betty Ross, y ella lo hacer pasar la noche en su casa. El novio de Ross, Leonard Samson, informa a los militares del paradero de Banner. *'Infiltración en el sitio de investigación del cráter de S.H.I.E.L.D.': Thor y Foster se dirigen a la instalación de S.H.I.E.L.D. erigida alrededor del Mjolnir. Thor vence a varios agentes y trata de levantar el Mjolnir, pero falla y es capturado. *Loki aparece ante Thor, que se encuentra detenido en la Instalación de S.H.I.E.L.D., y afirma que Odín está muerto. Por la noche, Erik Selvig logra hacer que Phil Coulson libere a Thor bajo su custodia. *Emil Blonsky recibe una inyección no autorizada de "baja dosis" de suero Bio-Tech por Thaddeus Ross. *Al predecir un movimiento inminente de parte del General Ross, Nick Fury manda a Natalia Romanoff a espiar a Banner. *Después de una noche de beber con Erik Selvig, Thor le explica el concepto de los Nueve Mundos a Foster. 2 *Sif y los Tres Guerreros llegan a la Tierra para encontrar a Thor. Loki envía al Destructor ir tras ellos. *'Batalla en la Universidad de Culver': En la Universidad de Culver, Betty Ross camina junto a Bruce Banner a la estación de autobuses durante la madrugada. A medida que atraviesan el campus, son atacados por los militares y Emil Blonsky, que sigue siendo golpeado por Hulk, terminando con casi todos los huesos de su cuerpo pulverizados. Natalia Romanoff atestigua la transformación de Banner y el rendimiento mejorado de Blonsky desde lejos. Hulk escapa de los militares con una Betty inconsciente, escondiéndose en una cueva profunda en el Parque nacional de las Grandes Montañas Humeantes. Noticias sobre la batalla rápidamente se extienden a través de canales de noticias por cable e Internet. Jack McGee, un estudiante que presenció y capturó la pelea en en un vídeo de su teléfono celular, nombra a la criatura como "un Increíble Hulk" en una entrevista con WHiH World News. Sus comentarios se reproducen repetidamente durante los próximos días. *'Batalla de Puente Antiguo': El Destructor ataca a los agents de S.H.I.E.L.D. estacionados en Puente Antiguo. Thor y sus compañeros Asgardianos luchan, y durante la batalla, Thor se demuestra digno de su herencia divina y sus poderes son restaurados, permitiéndole derrotar al Destructor. *Natalia Romanoff informa a Fury sobre los atributos mejorados de Emil Blonsky, habiendo presenciado su actuación durante el incidente en la Universidad de Culver. *S.H.I.E.L.D. continúa monitoreando el incidente con Hulk, y el cráter en Nuevo México, así como Europa, África y el Océano Atlántico. *Tony Stark tiene una sesión informativa con el Director de S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury. A él se le ofrece un puesto de asesor como consultor de S.H.I.E.L.D. y la Iniciativa Vengadores, que acepta con la condición de que Stern le honre con una medalla por sus servicios. Tres horas después, Stern a regañadientes le da la medalla a Stark. *Clinton Barton descubre el cuerpo inanimado del Destructor en Puente Antiguo. Más tarde ese día, con la ayuda de Phil Coulson, transportan el cuerpo a Roswell, Nuevo México. *Los Gigantes de Hielo invaden Asgard. Laufey encuentra a Odín, pero Loki se vuelve en su contra y lo mata antes de que Laufey pudiera acabar con Odín. *'Duelo en el Puente Bifrost': Thor, Sif y los Tres Guerreros regresan a Asgard, donde Thor revela el plan de Loki de apoderarse del trono. Desafortunadamente, en la batalla subsiguiente entre ellos, Thor se ve obligado a destruir el Puente Bifrost para evitar que Loki destruya Jotunheim y cometa un genocidio contra los Gigantes de Hielo. Esta acción lo atrapa en Asgard, incapaz de regresar a la Tierra. Loki cae en el espacio y termina apareciendo en el Santuario.Thor Adaptation 3 *Bruce Banner y Betty Ross se esconden en un pequeño motel de la ciudad, mientras las noticias de la batalla del día anterior continúan extendiéndose. Dentro de 36 a 40 horas de sufrir sus lesiones, Emil Blonsky se ha recuperado completamente. 4 *Banner y Betty Ross llegan a la ciudad de Nueva York, superando los obstáculos en el Túnel Holland sobornando a un propietario de barco para llevarlos al otro lado del Río Hudson para bajar a Manhattan. Ellos se dirigen a la parte alta de la ciudad para reunirse con el Sr. Azul, cuyo verdadero nombre es Samuel Sterns. Sterns intenta hacer un proceso experimental para curar a Banner, aunque sólo logra invertir la transformación, pero no librarlo completamente de ella. *'Duelo de Harlem': Los militares capturan a Banner, pero Emil Blonsky fuerza a Sterns a inyectarle los productos sanguíneos que desarrolló a partir de la muestra de sangre de Banner. El proceso hace mutar a Blonsky convirtiéndolo en una Abominación, mientras que Sterns es infectado con la sangre de Banner a través de una herida abierta en su cabeza, ganando su propia mutación. Banner convence a Thaddeus Ross para dejarle intentar detener a Abominación. Las dos criaturas luchan en Harlem, con Hulk derrotando a Abominación y huyendo de la escena inmediatamente después. *Natalia Romanoff descubre a Sterns mutado en su laboratorio, lo somete y lo lleva en custodia. 5 *El Consejo de Seguridad Mundial concede a Nick Fury nuevos fondos para S.H.I.E.L.D., lo cual proporcionará los recursos que necesita para examinar plenamente el Teseracto, así como para poner en marcha la "Iniciativa Vengadores". *El New York Bulletin escribe un artículo en la portada llamado "Terror de Harlem", que describe la batalla entre Hulk y Abominación.Daredevil: 1.03: Rabbit in a Snowstorm 7 *Fury se acerca a Erik Selvig con el fin de que se una a S.H.I.E.L.D. en una capacidad consultiva para estudiar el Teseracto. Julio 4 *En un restaurante, Phil Coulson y Jasper Sitwell discuten sobre como evitar que Emil Blonsky sea asignado a la Iniciativa Vengadores.Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant *El Consejo de Seguridad Mundial ha ordenado a S.H.I.E.L.D. para hacer de Blonsky parte del equipo, ya que lo consideran un héroe de guerra. *Coulson y Sitwell envían a Tony Stark a reunirse con Thaddeus Ross dentro de las 24 horas para arruinar cualquier posibilidad de que este reclutamiento pase. 5 *Bruce Banner se instala en una cabaña en los bosques de Bella Coola, Columbia Británica, donde trabaja para obtener el control del Hulk. *Después del incidente de Hulk en Harlem, Tony Stark llega a Nueva York y se acerca a Ross para discutir sobre la "formación de un equipo". *Aparentemente está en una misión para reclutar a Blonsky, pero su comportamiento enfurece tanto a Ross que se niega a liberar a Blonsky en la custodia de S.H.I.E.L.D. *Coulson y Sitwell se reúnen y discuten el éxito de Stark de disuadir a Ross para incluir a Blonsky en la Iniciativa Vengadores. 16 *La última película de Simon Williams, Dead Before Arrival, se estrena.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Agosto 12 *Un equipo de HYDRA rescata a Akela Amador de su celda en el fondo de una mina de cobre. Realizan cirugía en su ojo ciego y la implantan con un implante Backscatter X-Ray Eye, usado para controlarla y hacerla realizar misiones como su operativa.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.04: Eye-Spy 20 *Camilla Reyes es ascendida al rango de Comandante en la Policía Militar de Perú.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.02: 0-8-4 Noviembre 2 *Matthew Ellis es elegido Presidente de los Estados Unidos.Iron Man 3 Diciembre 15 *Empieza a trabajar en la Torre Stark.Iron Man 3 Prelude 17 *El Roxxon Norco derrama un millón de galones crudo de Pensacola. Ellis hace muy poco para involucrarse cuando asume la presidencia, y ninguno de los involucrados termina en los tribunales. Referencias en:2010 Categoría:Cronología